


a lightness in my step

by plinys



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2018, First Kiss, Kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 19:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13665753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys
Summary: In which, Ava accidentally kisses Sara goodbye in front of half the Legends, and has to deal with the consequences.





	a lightness in my step

**Author's Note:**

> so immediately after watching the preview lucy on twitter was like "when is ava gonna sign off on her message with 'i love you' by mistake" and i was like, "psh when is she going to kiss sara goodbye as mistake" and well, this fic happened. i love disaster lesbian ava wow.

The problem with Sara is that she’s a distraction. 

A distraction that Ava finds herself indulging in far too often. She calls the Waverider not with new information, but just because she can. Finds any and all excuse to open up a time portal onto that ship. And has even let Sara dress her up in more than one of those ridiculous outfits to help her team out with whatever disaster they’ve encountered this time. 

She can’t help it.

Blames it on the butterflies that make a home in her stomach every time she’s around Sara.

She knows what this is, knows what it means, even though she feels far too old to still consider herself the type of person to get a school yard crush. Even though that’s exactly what this is.

She’s had them before.

Had relationships before. None of which had ever ended well. Which was why she was taking this very slowly, very carefully, as so not to get hurt. Carefully weighing the pros and cons. As so not to ruin whatever it was that they had going on here. Ava was well aware of who Sara is, the reputation that she carries around, but  _ this  _ whatever it was, lingering glances and hands that brush against each other’s for a moment too long.

It is something else.

So she was taking things slow.

They were taking things slow.

And Ava could do slow.

Ava _had_ planned to do slow.

Until she messed it all up.

It all happens so fast, the impulse neurons in her head reacting faster than the logical part of her brain can stop her. Something she’s thought about, imagined more times that she could count. Though something she and Sara were very much not at the stage for, but it just happens. 

One second she’s saying, “Stay safe,” and “I’ll be back as soon as I get Bureau clearance,” and the next she’s rocking forward slightly to press the quickest brush of a kiss against Sara’s lips.

A causal sort of thing.

A goodbye kiss.

The kind she’s done with previous…  _ Partners _ .

Which she and Sara weren’t not yet, and probably not ever now, since Ava had been the one to break their carefully played chess match of emotions, by kissing Sara on a impulse in front of half of the Legends.

She feels her cheeks heat up the second she realizes what she’s done, stepping back quickly, probably far too quick, and opening up a time portal faster than she’s ever opened one up before, rushing back to her office back at the Bureau in an instant.  

It’s only once she’s there, back in the safety of her office, that her useless mind catches up properly, and the embarrassment turns into an overwhelming about of dread at the fact that she’d ruined all of this. Completely and thoroughly. No chance of ever going back there. She might as well hand in her two weeks notice to Director Bennett now, because the thought of being in the same room with the Legends again after  _ that  _ was one that Ava could simply not fathom. 

She’d had a plan. Something she needed to do for the mission at hand, but she can’t think of that now. She can’t think of much of anything rational or useful, as she sits down on the edge of her desk in an attempt to stabilize herself. She brings her hands up to cover face, letting out an anxious breath into the cup of her hands. Hiding the red flush of her face even though there’s no one around to see her embarrassment.

At least, no one here.

Everyone else surely already has. 

Ava lets out another shaky breath.

She feels like having a panic attack.

Feels like that might be the only rational thing to do at this point?

What was the point of being a time traveler if she couldn’t use time travel to erase her embarrassing encounters with her  _ crush  _ from all records of history and time? 

The sound of a time portal opening is clear as can be, echoing in the stifling silence of her office, and Ava sends a silent prayer out that it’s one of her fellow agents needing something not a  _ Legend,  _ before raising her head from her arms to look at the person in front of her.

The very person she had been hoping not to see.

The very reason she was certain that she was about to die of embarrassment.

Sara Lance.

She can still remember that brief brush of Sara’s lips against hers, warm and welcoming, soft and surprised.

“Ava-”

“I’m sorry,” she says, quickly, because what else can she say. What else is there to say? She knows it’s not enough, that there’s no way that it’ll ever be enough but - “I’ll talk to Director Bennett, see if I can get another agent transferred to working with the Legends, since I can’t imagine you wanting me to-”

She’s cut off. 

The rest of her sentence falling silent, cut off, silenced by the press of lips against hers. The same lips that Ava had kissed moments before, moments that had felt like an eternity ago. Only now it was Sara initiating the kiss. Here in Ava’s office where it was just the two of them, and it wasn’t a mistake or an impulse, it was welcoming and exactly what Ava had been wanting and waiting for.

And  _ oh _ -

She kisses Sara back. Because what else is there to do? What else could she ever want to do?

Kissing Sara is natural and easy and perfect. 

Kissing Sara is just how she imagined it would be, and so much better all at the same time.

It ends far too soon for Ava’s liking, and she feels herself rock forward slightly chasing Sara’s lips with her own when she pulls back. Desperate to hold onto this moment. Desperate not to lose this one good thing that they have going for them. Desperate not to lose Sara when she’s only just gotten her.

Ava’s cheeks are still warm, flushed with something more than just embarrassment this time, as she lets her eyes slip open to meet Sara’s gaze. That little look on her face, the one that Ava loves so much, lips pursed in some sort of contemplation as she seems to take Ava in. Ava can only imagine what a sight she must be, how her emotions which she normally kept so guarded, must be easy to see here and now, how she must look flustered and wanting nothing more than to be kissed again. 

And yet…

Whatever assessment Sara seems to be making, must go in her favor, because a second later that look turns into something softer, a smile, that makes the butterflies return to their habitation of Ava’s stomach. But in a good way this time. 

A very good way.

Especially when Sara says, “There’s nothing to be sorry for,” before kissing Ava once more.

Maybe kissing Sara wasn’t a mistake after all. 


End file.
